Harry Potter and the Four Wiccans
by Jean McNeice
Summary: Full Summary inside, to big to tell here, but I bet you'll love it. Little hint, things aren't what they seem this year at Hogwarts, Harry and the crews finally year, things are going to go very, very wrong.
1. New Students

:: OK please don't yell at me, I did it again, but this time, this one's sort of better, more characters and a better concept. Hello Hogwarts will be finish, so don't worry. I just have to find the last chapter. Plus I really hate disclaimers, so I don't really do them, so if you think that I own more then I should, well; that's your problem. Read on JM ::

Original Cast: J. K. Rowling's crew  
  
New Cast:  
  
Kathleen- Oldest of the four Wiccan sisters

Rosalinne- Second oldest of the four Wiccan sisters

Jeannette- Second youngest of the four Wiccan sisters

Ephonie- Youngest of the four Wiccan sisters

Alexzya Passion- New D.A.D.A. teacher and head of the Wiccan House

Salazar Strider- New teacher for an un-named class, just for those with beyond 'Hogwarts' powers (Same person from Hello Hogwarts, but not Snape's older brother).

Summery: Trouble is once again brewing at Hogwarts. With Harry and his friends in their last year at Hogwarts; the war to end all wars is about to begin. Headmaster Dumbledore has found four girls that will be of some help when the time comes. Jeannette, Rosalinne, Kathleen and Ephonie, four Wiccan sisters enter Hogwarts for the first time and find more about themselves then they thought possible. Plus is there any truth to the new rumor at Hogwarts? Could Harry Potter, defter of The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, be a fake and in fact his twin sister was the one? Also what will Harry do when he finds out that someone special in his life, died in his fifth year, isn't really dead? Will he forgive them or will he became another Lord Voldemort from his grief and anger?1. New Students  
  
"Blessed be." Jeannette replied as she finished her spell.  
  
She blew out her candle and started to feel the power of her spell start to work.  
  
"Hummmmmm, that's better." Jeannette grinned as she opened her eyes to see a yellowish white glow around her.  
  
Jeannette's ocean blue eyes glimpsed up at the full moon. A lite breeze blew through the trees and circled around Jeannette's short coal black hair.  
  
She breathed in the circling wind and felt the power of the Goddess through out her body.  
  
"Bless you mother." Jeannette finished and stood up off the ground.  
  
Jeannette walked up to her house and opened the door, to see not only a white snow owl, but also a tall man. He had a very long white beard and wearing a robe, plus half moon shape glasses on the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Oh sorry, you startled me, If I known I was going to have company, I wouldn't have stayed out as long as I did."  
  
"That's quite all right, I didn't mean to scare you Miss Willey, but they're going to need your help." He replied.  
  
"You mean?................." Jeannette eyes widened in fear as she realized who he was and what he was talking about.  
  
"Yes, it's time for you to tell Harry who you are and................what really happened to him and why he did what he did."  
  
Jeannette looked up and watched as a black shadow moved into the fire's dim light.  
  
"Sirius? But why..........How?"  
  
"I'll explain everything later, but right now you must keep him from trouble." Sirius said.  
  
"But how? How am I to do that?" Jeannette questioned.  
  
"By going to Hogwarts of course." Sirius answered and turned around. "Professor if you could?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded and took the letter from the owl. He walked over to Jeannette and handed her the letter.  
  
Jeannette looked up at him and took the letter. She looked down at the letter and jerked back in shock to see that it was a letter from Hogwarts.  
  
"What? But how? I'm seventeen, I shouldn't be getting this now, I'm to old."  
  
"It's quite alright, everything has been taken care of. All you have to do is meet Hagrid at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow." Dumbledore replied and he and Sirius disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"Thanks. "Jeannette smiled, but then realized something, "Ok how the bloody hell am I going to get there? I'm a natural witch, I can't fly on a blasted broomstick."  
  
Jeannette flopped down in a chair by the fireplace; she started to wonder how on Gaia she was going to get from the middle of the Yellowstone Park to London?  
  
Suddenly there was a soft peck at the window, and Jeannette jumped a little. She looked over at he window and noticed a beautiful white snow owl.  
  
Jeannette stood up and opened the window; the owl flew in and landed on the table, laid a small black bag by its feet and flew back out the window.  
  
"What in the bloody world was that all about?" She questioned as she closed the window and sat back in her chair. "I wander what this is?" Jeannette finished as she reached over and grabbed the small black bag.  
  
Floo Powder.  
  
"Floo Powder, what in the hell is Floo Powder?"  
  
Jeannette noticed a small note attached to the bag and read it.  
  
Miss Willey, Use this tomorrow in your fireplace. Step in, throw a hand full of the sand on the floor and yell Leaky Cauldron very, very clearly. Hagrid will be waiting.  
Dumbledore   
  
Jeannette read the note and then decided to go.  
  
The next morning, Jeannette woke up and started to pack her things for her first and last year at Hogwarts; School of WitchCraft and Wizardry.  
  
By noon she had everything ready, she put out her fire and laid a placket over the ashes. She loaded her things into the fireplace.  
  
Jeannette took one last look around her cabin, left a note for her coven sisters, finished packing her craft things and stepped into the fireplace, next to her bags.  
  
"Well here goes nothing." Jeannette smirked as she opened the Floo Powder bag, grabbed a handful of sand and yelled. "Leaky Cauldron!" While throwing the powder onto the ground and shut her eyes.  
  
Jeannette felt a jolt and her feet landed on a hard surface. She opened her eyes and noticed tons of Wizards and Witches with children, plus Muggles with magickal children running past her.  
  
"Come on, come on, let's get you out of there before the next one comes." An old witch snapped at Jeanette as she grabbed her bags and helped her out of the large fireplace.  
  
Jeannette walked out of the fireplace and looked over everyone in the pub, she was looking for Hagrid, but then realized she didn't know what he looked like.  
  
"Jeannette Willey? Jeannette Willey?"  
  
She looked to her right and noticed a very tall, very large man walk up to her and looked down.  
  
"You Jeannette Willey?" He boomed down at her.  
  
"Yes and you must be Hagrid................right?"  
  
He nodded his head and grabbed all of her bags.  
  
"Well follow me." Hagrid replied as he started to the stairs and Jeannette followed him.  
  
Once Jeannette was settled in, she and Hagrid headed for Diagon Alley.  
  
"Whoa sweet!" Jeannette grinned as she took in every sight, sound and smell, "So where to first?"  
  
"Gringotts." Hagrid replied.  
  
"Oh ok cool................what's Gringotts?"  
  
"The Wizards Bank."  
  
"Oh................um I don't have an account there!"  
  
"Don't worry about that Professor Dumbledore has taken care of everything." Hagrid answered as he opened the door and Jeannette walked in behind him.  
  
"Whoa, I have never seen so many Goblins in one place before." Jeannette gasped as she looked around.  
  
Hagrid lead Jeannette up to the front desk and the head Goblin stood up and glared down at Jeannette.  
  
"Key?" He questioned and glared down at Jeannette.  
  
"Oh." Hagrid muttered as he started feeling through his coat and the head Goblin looked away from Jeannette and over to him.  
  
A minute later Hagrid pulled out a key and handed it to the Goblin.  
  
"Right follow me." The Goblin replied and led Jeannette and Hagrid to the back.  
  
An Hour Or So Later  
  
"Whoa that was fun, can we do it again?" Jeannette grinned as she and Hagrid walked out of Gringotts.  
  
"No." Hagrid replied on the point of puking.  
  
"So where to next?"  
  
Hagrid pointed to the left and Jeannette followed his gaze.  
  
It was Ollivander's  
  
"Oh um, that is where we have a problem. You see I'm a natural witch, we don't use wands."  
  
"You're to blend in, if you don't have a wand, then the other will start to wander."  
  
"Ok, ok I'll get the wand, but I'm not using it." Jeannette replied as she walked into the shop.  
  
Jeannette looked around and scanned over all the wands on the shelves.  
  
"Can I help ya?' A voice replied behind her.  
  
Jeannette swirled around and stared into the eyes of Mr. Ollivander.  
  
"Y-yes, I'm here for a wand." Jeannette choked, (::duh::)  
  
"Ah you are?" Ollivander questioned. "I don't see why?"  
  
"I'm with you, but Hagrid said I needed one for Hogwarts." Jeannette answered.  
  
"Hogwarts?" Ollivander looked over at Jeannette and then quickly disappeared out of sight into the back. A few seconds later he returned and handed Jeannette a blood colored rectangle looking box.  
  
Jeannette opened the box and gasped in surprise for inside was a 12 in, blood red wand, but it was different from any other wand, that Jeannette had ever seen. Yes it was a true wand, but carved into it was a black rose.  
  
"This is a very special wand, for not just your normal witch." Ollivander grinned as she reached in and pulled the wand out, took the box and handed the wand to Jeannette.  
  
Jeannette was so enrobe with the carving that she didn't even notice the bright white light around her  
  
"So how old are you/" Ollivander asked as he and Jeannette walked over to the counter and Ollivander rang up the wand's price.  
  
"17."  
  
"17 is it? Hum? Make since." Ollivander grinned and Jeannette left the shop and found Hagrid with three others.  
  
One was tall with bright red hair; a girl with long puffy hair and the last with mess black hair.  
  
"I got the stupid wand Hagrid." Jeannette smirked as she stepped in behind the red head.  
  
"See that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but it was a waste of money." Jeannette replied.  
  
"Jeannette this is Harry, Ron, Hermione, guys this is Jeannette, she's new this year at Hogwarts." Hagrid added. "She'll be in your three's year."  
  
Jeannette shot her eyes over to Harry; she was surprised to see that he really was Harry Potter. From what she heard, she pictured him a totally different person. But from the looks on his face, he was starting to get mad about something and with her being an empath, she could tell that something was really bugging him, but didn't mention it.  
  
"How'd you mange that? Harry asked.  
  
"Don't know, just am." Jeannette replied pulling her wand out again and staring at the carving.  
  
"What type of wand did you get? Hermione asked.  
  
Jeannette broke her gaze and she showed him the wand.  
  
The four people in front of her gasped as they gazed down at it.  
  
"How'd you get that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't really know, the guy just gave it to me." Jeannette answered.  
  
"Strange." Ron added.  
  
"Yeah I know, and I don't even use a bloody wand." Jeannette replied.  
  
"You don't use a wand? How is that possible?" Hermione questioned.  
  
Jeannette looked up at Hagrid, she didn't know if she was to tell anyone about this."  
  
"Well Hermione, Jeannette here, is was they call a natural witch." Hagrid answered.  
  
"A natural witch?" Hermione muttered. "I remember reading about them? Aren't they like............like? Hermione paused, she couldn't remember.  
  
"Don't hurt yourself Hermione." Ron remarked and Hermione hit him on the arm.  
  
"Ron leave Hermione alone." Harry snapped as he stared past Jeannette and down Diagon Alley.  
  
"What wrong Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Harry are you ok? I can sence that there is something really bothering you?" Jeannette questioned.  
  
Harry broke his gaze and stared into her eyes.  
  
"Harry......I'm an empath, not a mind reader." Jeannette replied.  
  
"I think I found that reason." Ron added as he pointed behind Jeannette.  
  
She turned around and followed Ron's gaze and spotted three guys walking into a bookshop.  
  
"Oh." Jeannette said, but then Harry pushed past her and headed towards the bookshop, the three guys walked into.  
  
"Harry!" Ron and Hermione screamed and ran after him.  
  
Jeannette looked up at Hagrid.  
  
"What's up with them?"  
  
"Oh Harry and Malfoy haven't liked each other since they first met. "Hagrid replied. "I think I'd better break them up." Hagrid added as he left Jeannette and followed after them.  
  
"Whatever." Jeannette muttered and she started after Hagrid.  
  
Once Jeannette stepped into the bookshop, she found Hagrid holding Harry and the blonde up in the air, by the back to their collars.  
  
"What's goin on?" Jeannette asked Ron as she stepped next to him and struggled to hold back her giggles.  
  
"Well Malfoy started in on Harry again and before they could duel again, Hagrid came in and stopped then, as you can tell." Ron answered also holding back his laughter.  
  
"Oh I see, so the blonde is this Malfoy that Sir-uh......um I mean I've been hearing so much about?" Jeannette questioned.  
  
"Unfortunately." Hermione answered as she let out a few small giggles.  
  
"Will you two stop this." Hagrid snapped holding them farther apart.  
  
"I demand you to let me go." Malfoy ordered, but Hagrid didn't obey. "I said let me go!"  
  
"Not until you leave Harry and the others alone." Hagrid answered.  
  
"It's no use trying to talk to him Hagrid." Harry replied finally giving up on trying to grab a hold of Malfoy and just hung in the air like a wet noodle.  
  
"Man what is up with those two?" A voice questioned.  
  
Jeannette, Ron and Hermione turned around and stared at the doorway. To see a woman about Jeannette's height, with long coal black hair and demon blood red eyes.  
  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Replied the woman in the doorway, she walked in and stopped in front of Jeannette.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought I was going to be the only one, Dumbledore recurred for this." Jeannette asked.  
  
"Yeah, I almost didn't make it." She answered. "Dumbledore didn't say anything about using this stuff called Floo Powder. I almost choked to death coming here." She added.  
  
"So you are?" Ron and Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh sorry guys, this is Rosalinne, she's my older sister. She's a couple of minutes older then me." Jeannette answered.  
  
"Have Kathleen and Ephonie arrived yet?" Rosalinne asked.  
  
"No, I don't think so? I didn't know they were coming, I didn't even know that you was coming." Jeannette smiled as she and Rosalinne hugged and started to laugh at nothing. "So what brings you here?"  
  
"Oh Dumbledore had me come. He said you might need help with this mission of yours." Rosalinne added.  
  
"Help? What would I need help on?" Jeannette questioned as she stepped away from Ron and Hermione and gave Rosalinne a 'shut up' look. 'Quit sis, they don't know why I'm really here, they only think I'm a new student at Hogwarts." She whispered in Rosalinne's ear, "So keep it down."  
  
"Sorry didn't know, they didn't know." Rosalinne whispered back, "So where do we go from here?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure? Come on, let's go outside and talk." Jeannette replied, then she turned back to Ron and Hermione; "Hey we'll meet you back at the Leaky Cauldron. "And with that Jeannette and Rosalinne walked into the business of Diagon Alley.  
  
"So sis, what are we going to do about this mission of ours?" Jeannette questioned as they pasted by witches and wizards.  
  
"I'm not quite sure yet. To be honest, I don't even know that our mission is." Rosalinne replied, ignoring the witch that ran into her. "All I know is what Dumbledore told me."  
  
"What did he tell you?" Jeannette asked, she wanted to know if Rosalinne knew as much as she did.  
  
'Not much, just that you and Harry would be needing my help and that Kathleen and Ephonie will be there also. Plus a few other things, but that's about it." Rosalinne answered.  
  
"Oh ok, well Dumbledore will explain everything to us once we're all at Hogwarts." Jeannette replied.  
  
"I really hopes so." Rosalinne added as she and her sister walked into the Quidditch store and bought the rest of their school supplies  
  
They met Ron, Hermione and Harry at the Leaky Cauldron an hour after dark and showed them the wander of the night sky on the roof of the inn.::Eight pages of reading and more to come, hope you like this R&R JM:: 


	2. Welcome Back

::Hey all thanks for the reviews and I'm very, very, very, very, very sorry the two month wait on the second chapter. I lost the notebook to this story and haven't been able to type for a while. So here it is, so if anything doesn't make any sense just review and ask me. I'll answer and explain. Oh also I decided to change Alexzya and Salazar. Sal will be teaching D.A.D.A and Alexzya well be with the Wiccans. Also Strider isn't from LOTR, just to clear that up for ya. R&R JM::  
  
2. Welcome Back.  
  
The next morning the Hogwarts Express left the London Station at 11:00 sharp and a new year at Hogwarts was about to start. This time Harry, Ron and Hermione are now seventh years and have run of the Castle.  
  
"So Jeannette what year you?" Ron asked as they found an empty compartment and climbed in.  
  
"Well I'm not really sure about that Ron. But I believe it's Seventh." Jeannette answered as she threw her and Rosalinne's bags up on the racks.  
  
"Excuse me, can we sit with you?"  
  
Everyone looked at the doorway to see two girls. One was about Jeannette's height, short brown/red hair and forest green eyes. The other was a few inches taller, long sandy blonde hair and bright yellow eyes.  
  
"Kathleen, Ephonie what are you two doing here?" Rosalinne and Jeannette screamed as they shot out of their seats and ran over to the two new girls.  
  
"Well we're here to help you guys." Ephonie answered.  
  
"Yeah Dumbledore, told us to come and see that you two don't get hurt or get killed.  
  
"Jeannette what are they talking about?" Hermione asked, puzzled.  
  
"Oh nothing." Jeannette answered, glaring at Kathleen and Ephonie. "Keep it down, they don't know yet." Jeannette whispered to them.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Oh didn't know."  
  
"That's cool." Rosalinne replied, as she and Jeannette slid over to let them sit down.  
  
"So how do you four know each other?" Harry asked when he realized that there were more people in the compartment.  
  
"Well Harry that's simple." Rosalinne answered.  
  
"Yeah, Kat is the oldest, Rosa is the second oldest, I'm the second youngest and Eph is the youngest." Jeannette added.  
  
"Oh." Harry muttered and went back to stare out the window.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" a cold cruel voice questioned.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry snapped.  
  
"Nothing that deals with you 'Potter'. I'm here to see if the rumors are true." Malfoy shot out.  
  
"What rumors?" Ron asked.  
  
"It doesn't concern you 'Weasley'." Malfoy snapped  
  
"So you're this Malfoy from Diagon Alley?" Jeannette replied, standing up and returned his stare.  
  
"Who in the hell are you?"  
  
"The name's Jeannette. Learn it and love it." Jeannette snapped.  
  
"Jeannette? Huh, what type of name is that?"  
  
"What type of a name is Draco?" Harry shot.  
  
"Watch it 'Potter'."  
  
"I don't know who you are." Kathleen started. "But I advise you to not make Jeannette mad."  
  
"Keep out of this Mudblood."  
  
"WHAT!!!???" All four sisters screamed.  
  
"Oh you did not just call us Mudbloods?"  
  
"And what if I did?"  
  
"That's it." Jeannette growled and started for Malfoy, but was stopped by her sisters.  
  
"Malfoy, can I ask you something?" Ephonie asked, struggling to hold Jeannette back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you know the Anime show called Dragon Ball Z?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Shit. Well on the show is a guy by the name of Vegeta. And well his is someone that you don't want to get pissed."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Well also on the show he could blow up the Earth if he wanted to, and well there is a reason why Jeannette is called Vegeta."  
  
"Let me at him." Jeannette growled.  
  
"Jen calm down." Rosalinne snapped.  
  
"Fine." Jeannette shot as she flopped down on the seat and so did her sisters, but she didn't stay.  
  
Jeannette shot up at of her seat and punched Malfoy square on the jaw, sending him back into Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy stood to his feet and stared at Jeannette, with fire in his eyes.  
  
"You'll pay for this." Malfoy snapped as he and his two lackeys ran down the train to their compartment.  
  
"Whoa." Ron grinned.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Rosalinne asked.  
  
"Because no one else would." Jeannette answered. "Any way the dick needed to see who was the new boss at Hogwarts." Jeannette grinned.  
  
"By the Gods Jeannette you're hopeless." Kathleen muttered, shaking her head in disbelief." I don't know you."  
  
"Yes you do"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh god please shut them up." Ephonie muttered as she watched Jeannette and Kathleen bicker at each other.  
  
"Earth, Air, Fire, Water, by the four elements, plus one, please just shut them up." Rosalinne muttered and suddenly Jeannette and Kathleen's voice disappeared.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No prob sis."  
  
"Whoa how did you do that?" Hermione asked, she never saw this type of magick before.  
  
"Oh it's just a little something I made up at few years ago." Rosalinne answered.  
  
The rest of the train ride was in peace and finally a few hours after dark they arrived at the Hogwarts Express station.  
  
"Whoa." Rosalinne gasped as she caught of the Castle.  
  
"Yeah I know." Hermione added. "Oh I think you might want to give Jeannette and Kathleen their voices back."  
  
"Oh they are, it's just that they, one don't know it and two they quit bickering.  
  
"Now that is what I call a castle." Jeannette replied as she stepped off the train and gazed upon the castle.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Oh yeah." Jeannette grinned as she and Harry found their friends and headed for the Castle.  
  
"Hey look there's Dumbledore." A kid replied.  
  
"Yeah I wonder what he doing out here?" Asked another.  
  
"Evening Professor." Harry smiled as he stepped next to him.  
  
"Hello Harry." Dumbledore answered, "Now where are Jeannette, Kathleen, Rosalinne and Ephonie?"  
  
"I think they're over there." Harry replied pointing to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Thank you Harry. Now hurry and I'll see you in the Great Hall." With that said, Dumbledore left Harry and met with the four Wiccans.  
  
"Oh hello Dumbledore." Jeannette grinned as she spotted him walking towards them.  
  
"Good evening. I expect the four of you had a pleasant train ride here?"  
  
"Oh yes it was cool." Ephonie replied.  
  
"Yeah until this guy named Malfoy showed up." Jeannette added.  
  
"Yeah Jen." Kathleen grinned.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"That's quite enough." Dumbledore replied. "I'll take care of Mr. Malfoy. Now the four of you would please follow me into the Great Hall, we can get started."  
  
Dumbledore lead the way into the Castle and to the Great Hall. Inside were four tables full of students and a long one in the front for the teachers.  
  
The four sisters followed Dumbledore to the front and sat down at a small round table on the right.  
  
"Professor, the first years have been sorted, but there is a problem." McGonagall replied.  
  
"Yes what is it?"  
  
"Well Professor there seems to be something wrong with the Sorting Hat? He couldn't find a house for few first years."  
  
"It's quite alright, I know the reason for the that. Send them over to those four young ladies and I'll explain."  
  
"Of course Professor." McGonagall answered and sent the remaining first years to the table where four Wiccans were.  
  
"Hello, hello and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. This year we have a few changes in our Staff and Houses. First of all we of course have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, please welcome Professor Salazar Strider to the Staff."  
  
Everyone clapped as a tall man in his early twenties stood up. He had long coal black hair, and really good looking, but what stood out what is piercing dark blue eyes.  
  
"And Alexzya Passion, she will be a teacher of magick and head of the Wiccan house."  
  
Once again everyone clapped as a young women about 22 stood up and blushed a little. She had long light brown/blonde hair and piercing sky blue eyes.  
  
"So I believe it's time for me to explain why there is a new house at Hogwarts. Well for now on, there is going to be special classes for those with what we would call 'Beyond Hogwarts'. Those of you who are in Muggle Studies might have heard about the Salem Witch Trials in America well from there was sprung what is now called Wicca. And so that is why we have a new house. If this isn't clear or you want more information, please fell free to ask me." And with that said Dumbledore sat down and tons of food appeared in front of everyone.  
  
::a/n if this confuses anyone, please let me know and I'll try to explain to better for ya.::  
  
The next day was the first day for classes. Jeannette, Rosalinne, Kathleen and Ephonie found out that, yes they had a different house, but still had regular Hogwarts classes. Soon they found out what it meant to be on the wrong side of the Slytherins. Potions the one class that almost every student dreaded going to.  
  
"So, look who we have here?" Malfoy said as he walked in and found Harry.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry snapped, he wasn't in the mood for his mouth.  
  
"I wanted to see if the rumors are true?"  
  
"What rumors?" Hermione shot.  
  
"Well it seems that the 'Famous Harry Potter' isn't that famous after all."  
  
"What you getting at Malfoy?" Harry replied.  
  
"I'm just saying what I heard."  
  
"What are you squeaking about now?"  
  
Malfoy turned around and his face went a little pale.  
  
"Morning Jeannette." Hermione replied as she spotted Jeannette walking into the classroom.  
  
"Well don't stop on my account. You was saying Malfoy?" Jeannette replied as she sat down next to Harry, in between Malfoy and grinned a little when she caught sight of his face.  
  
"There's a rumor going around, saying I'm not the one who got red of Voldemort." Harry answered.  
  
"That's right, there seems to have been another." Neville added.  
  
"Shut up Longbottom." Malfoy snapped at Neville and he sat back down, looking a little pale.  
  
"Hey Malfoy leave him alone." Jeannette snapped, glaring straight into Malfoy's cold steal gray eyes. "Any way he didn't do anything to you, you have no right to treat him like shit." Jeannette added. "So unless you want another helping of my fist, I advise you to leave all of us alone."  
  
At that second the Professor stepped in the conversation.  
  
"Is there anything wrong here Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy looked between the teacher and Jeannette, not sure what to say.  
  
"No Professor there isn't."  
  
"Well then get to your seat Mr. Malfoy and five points from Gryffindor."  
  
"This isn't over mudblood." Malfoy whispered to Jeannette.  
  
"You bet your ass it isn't."  
  
"Another Five Points from Gryffindor."  
  
"Excuse me Professor." Hermione spoke up. "But Jeannette isn't from the Gryffindor House."  
  
"Five Points Miss Granger, and there will be five more if you want to continue?"  
  
Hermione slid down in her seat and started to read her book.  
  
"Jerk." Jeannette muttered, but he didn't hear her, just glared at her.  
  
"Ok can someone please tell me, what's Snape's problem is?" Jeannette asked when class was over.  
  
"He hates Gryffindors." Ron answered.  
  
"Oh explains it."  
  
::Hey what did you think? R&R and also if you have any ideas let me know. Ok? Well see ya in the next chap JM:: 


	3. A Forest We Will Go

::Thanks for the reviews every little bit helps. I hope you liked it. So I let you go and oh before I forget, if you haven't read anything else of mine, I wanted to say that I don't do Declaimers. To me if someone thinks that I own any people from the show/movies that I fanfic for is an IDIOT!!!!! I only own the ones you haven't heard before in the show/movies/book. R&R JM::  
  
3. A Forest We Will Go.  
  
"So where next to?" Jeannette asked as she and the others appeared from the dungeons.  
  
"Ancient Runes." Hermione grinned as she looked at her list and headed off.  
  
"Division." Harry and Ron muttered.  
  
"Division? That sounds kinda cool." Jeannette replied.  
  
Harry and Ron stopped and just stared at Jeannette.  
  
"Yeah you're right sis." Rosalinne added. "It should help you."  
  
"Yeah maybe this time she could learn how to use the Tarot cards right." Ephonie smirked.  
  
"Oh shut up. I can too use them; it's just.......................... I like the Clow Cards, they work better then Tarot." Jeannette snapped, pulling a deck of Tarot cards out of her bad. "But it wouldn't hurt if I could get Trelawny to teach me how to use the bloody things." Jeannette added as she putting the cards back into her bag started up the stairs to Division.  
  
"Welcome to another year of looking into the future." Professor Trelawny grinned as she appeared out of nowhere. "This year, as you might already know, we have a few new students at Hogwarts." Trelawny said as she spotted Jeannette, Rosalinne, Ephonie and Kathleen, sitting next to Ron and Harry. "My dears........." She paused as she walked over to them. "Let me see you hand." She asked, but didn't wait, she grabbed Jeannette's left hand and looked at it. "Oh dear, dear, dear."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not what you seem." Trelawny answered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yes you're just any other student, you're......................"  
  
"I know I'm wicca and so are my sisters. I thought we already covered that?" Jeannette smirked.  
  
"No, no, no my dear that isn't what I mean."  
  
"Trelawny."  
  
Everyone turned to the door to see Professor McGonagall glaring at Trelawny.  
  
"Can I have a word with you."  
  
Trelawny let go of Jeannette's hand and followed McGonagall out the door.  
  
"Jeannette what was she talking about?" Harry asked her.  
  
"I don't know." Jeannette answered looking out the door, but then snapped back to life. "Any way didn't you say that Trelawny was full of it this morning?" Jeannette questioned, making sure she wasn't anywhere near her.  
  
After class, our four sisters and their new friends started their way down to the Great Hall for lunch, but when they reached the Great Hall there wasn't any food, nor tables.  
  
"Students please go to your houses." Professor Strider replied as he spotted them.  
  
"Sir what's going on?" Hermione asked.  
  
Strider didn't answer, for Dumbledore stepped in and they started to talk.  
  
"So where to?" Kathleen asked, as they left the Great Hall.  
  
"How about we go visit Hagrid?" Harry suggested. "Since we have class with him next."  
  
"Sure that sounds good." Hermione added.  
  
"Yeah, I need to know what he has this time." Ron muttered.  
  
"Blessed be everyone."  
  
They turned around to see Professor Passion walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Ephonie, could I speak with you for a moment?" She asked  
  
"Sure Professor."  
  
"Don't worry she'll be back before the next lesson." Passion replied as she and Ephonie disappeared into the Great Hall.  
  
"So Hagrid's?" Jeannette replied and they started towards Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Hello Hagrid." Harry grinned as they walked into the Hagrid's hut.  
  
"What are you all doing here?" Hagrid asked, looking around trying to get the place cleaned up a bit.  
  
"We just came to see you before class." Ron answered.  
  
"Whoa cool place." Jeannette said as she took a seat.  
  
"So what is going to happen in class?" Rosalinne questioned as she sat next to Jeannette.  
  
"You'll see." Hagrid answered.  
  
"That's not good." Ron muttered as he looked out the window. "Huh oh we got trouble."  
  
Everyone looked out the window to see Malfoy and his lackeys coming for the castle and heading towards Hagrid's.  
  
"I forgot that we had Care of Magickal Creatures with him." Ron replied looking back at Hagrid.  
  
Harry and the others walked out of Hagrid's as Malfoy came to a stop in front the hut.  
  
"Well looky who we have here, the 'Potter' fan club.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." Harry snapped.  
  
"Easy there 'Potter' I'm not here to fight, yet, I'm here for class."  
  
"That's a first." Ron muttered.  
  
"What was that Weasley?"  
  
"Nothing." Ron whispered in fear.  
  
"Malfoy, do you ever shut that mouth of yours?" Jeannette questioned as she stepped next to Harry.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have this class." Jeannette replied glaring through him.  
  
"Let's go." Malfoy said to his lackeys and with a final look, went back to the castle to find the other Slytherins in the class.  
  
"God what a scaredy snake." Kathleen replied as she watched Malfoy disappear into the castle.  
  
"What is his problem?" Rosalind asked.  
  
"He always hated us." Harry answered.  
  
"Yeah, but someday I'm going to get him." Ron grinned as he envisioned him kicking Malfoy's ass.  
  
"Not before you get in trouble Ron." Hermione snapped.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Ok it's time for class." Hagrid said, making everyone jump, they forgot he was behind them.  
  
"Ok class, today is good day." Hagrid grinned.  
  
"Why's that?" Harry asked, and then wished he hadn't.  
  
"Well Harry, today I got permission to take you all into the forest."  
  
"What?" Malfoy yelled. "I'm going back into that forest."  
  
"What's the matter Malfoy, afraid of werewolves?" Jeannette taunted.  
  
"Shut up Jeannette, I've been in there before."  
  
"So? So was I, Malfoy." Harry snapped, this was getting old.  
  
"So Hagrid why are we going into the Forest?" Hermione asked, ignoring the others.  
  
"I'm glad you asked Hermione. Today class where going to go find these." Hagrid held up a bag. The class jumped back as he started to move.  
  
"What is in there, Hagrid?" Ron whimpered out.  
  
"Well Ron..............." Hagrid paused as he looked past the students.  
  
Everyone turned around and seen Professor Passion.  
  
"I'm Sorry Hagrid. Can I talk to Kathleen for a little bit?"  
  
"Sure. Go ahead Kathleen."  
  
"I'll be back." Kathleen smiled and followed Passion into the castle.  
  
"Ok like I was saying. What I have in this bag are.........."  
  
Suddenly the bag busted open and a million little bugs like things started to fly over the students.  
  
"HAGRID WHAT ARE THIS THINGS?" Harry yelled as he tried to keep them away from him and the others.  
  
"They're baby pixies." Hagrid answered.  
  
"Pixies?" Hermione questioned. "Oh I really do hate this things."  
  
"Look they're heading into the forest." Neville replied as he fell to his knees.  
  
"Ok class pair off and go find them." Hagrid said as he started to hand out cloth bags to students.  
  
"What? This is stupid. I'm not going into that forest, to look for some damn bugs." Malfoy snapped as he started off towards the castle with Crabbe and Goyle right beside him.  
  
"You have to, or you'll fail" Hagrid snapped as he grabbed their clocks and pulled them back.  
  
"Ok pair off into pairs into groups of two." Hagrid said as he put Malfoy to the ground and looked at Jeannette.  
  
"Ok Jeannette, you and Malfoy are a pair."  
  
"WHAT!!!!????" Jeannette and Malfoy screamed.  
  
"I'm not going into that Forest with him." Jeannette snapped.  
  
Hagrid glared down at her, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Find." Jeannette muttered, turning to Malfoy and back at Hagrid. "But if he try anything I'm going to feed him to a werewolf." She finished.  
  
And with that the class headed off in different direction.  
  
"So where do you want to start first?" Jeannette asked Malfoy.  
  
"Don't talk to me mudblood." Malfoy growled. "I'm only doing this, because I have to."  
  
"First of all Malfoy, STOP CALLING ME A MUDBLOOD!" Jeannette snapped as she climbed over roots and rocks. "I'm not a mudblood. I'm full blooded."  
  
"Whatever." Malfoy muttered, rolling his eyes.  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL  
  
"What was that?" Malfoy whimpered as he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"What?"  
  
HHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLL  
  
"Ok now I'm scared." Jeannette looked around and her eyes widened in fear. "Oh shit. RUN!"  
  
Jeannette started to run back to the hut at top speed.  
  
"What? What the hell are you doing?" Malfoy snapped, but then felt a cold chill run down his spin. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" He screamed and started after Jeannette.  
  
Suddenly a big black dog jumped out of the shadows and right in Jeannette's and Malfoy's path.  
  
"Wha-what is it?" Malfoy whimpered, ducking behind Jeannette.  
  
"It's find." Jeannette answered as she stepped away from Malfoy and over to the dog. "Hello Sirius." Jeannette smiled as she watched the dog transformed from a dog and into Sirius Black.  
  
"Hello Jeannette." Sirius said and then noticed Malfoy.  
  
"A Malfoy? What is he doing here?"  
  
"It's ok, I'm in Hagrid's class right now, I think you should go before Hagrid comes with Harry and the others.  
  
"Fine, I'll see you later." And with that Sirius transformed back into the dog and with on final snarl at Malfoy, he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"Jeannette? Jeannette? Where are you?" Harry's voice echoed through the trees.  
  
"Over here Harry." Jeannette yelled back and turned to Malfoy. "Not a word of this to Harry, got that?"  
  
Malfoy nodded his head, since he couldn't speak out of pure terror.  
  
"You alright?" Harry asked as he jumped over a tree root and landed a few feet from Jeannette.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, Malfoy just got spooked." Jeannette answered glaring down at Malfoy.  
  
"Whatever." Malfoy snapped as Crabbe and Goyle helped him his feet and they headed back to the hut.  
  
"Ok everyone we'll continue this next time, class dismissed."  
  
Everyone started back for the castle, everyone, but Jeannette.  
  
She stopped as Harry and them walked past her. She looked back into the forest and smiled as she caught a figure of a dog in the shadows.  
  
"Welcome back Sirius."  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
Jeannette shot her head to her left and stared at Harry.  
  
"What do you mean, 'Sirius'?"  
  
"Oh n-nothing, n-nothing at all, j-just forget I s-said anything." Jeannette stuttered.  
  
"No you said Sirius. How do you kno-." Jeannette cut Harry off as she put her lips to his.  
  
Jeannette pulled back and replied. "Like I said, it was nothing."  
  
Jeannette ran to catch up with her friends and left Harry dumbfounded on the spot he stood.  
  
::Whoa cool or what? Well I hope you liked it. Also I know that in the book Magical is spelt without a K, but me being Wiccan I but the K in. R&R JM::  
  
::A/N, CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME, WHAT IS UP WITH MALFOY AND HIS STUPID EYEBROWS? WHY DOES HE THAT THING WITH HIS EYEBROWS? WHAT IS HE TRYING TO DO? DOES HE THINK DOING THAT WILL SCARE PEOPLE? PLEASE SOMEONE TELL ME. JM:: 


	4. The UnWanted

::Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the spelling problem. I can't find my third book, so I don't have the right spelling. So anywhoo I let you go and let you read the fourth Chapter. Oh and before I forget. Jeannette is now Jean, Rosalinne is Rosa, Kathleen is Kat, Ephonie is Eph and Hermione is Miny. I'm getting tired of typing the full name. R&R JM::

4. The Unwanted.

Jean caught up with the others; she was glad that guys were still as gullible as ever.

'That was too close.' Jean thought to herself. 'a little to close.'

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked Jean as he looked around and couldn't find him.

"Oh he stopped to talk to Hagrid for a second, he'll be here in a minute." Jean answered, thankful that no one saw them.

"So what class is next?" Rosa questioned as they walked back into the castle.

"Um, it looks like Transfigurations." Hermione answered, and then started to read her Ancient Runes textbook.

"Why are you reading that Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Because Ron, unlike you, I like to be ahead of the class." Hermione said and started up the stairs ahead of the others.

"Book worm." Ron muttered, but Hermione heard him and glared at him.

"Huh." Hermione growled and slammed the door in Ron's face.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked, finally catching up with his friends.

"Ron called her a Book Worm." Rosa answered and followed in after Hermione.

"Ron." Harry whispered. "Ron come here."

Ron followed Harry to the end of the hall away from Jean, who was standing at the door; it seemed she was waiting on someone.

"What is this about Harry, class is about to start." Ron groaned. 'And you know how McGonagall gets when someone's late."

"I know Ron, but I over heard Jean, talking to herself."

"Yeah so? That's a little creepy Harry."

"It might be, but she mentioned something about Sirius."

"What? That can't be his……………….dead."

"I know Ron! It's, it's just,.......... she said something like 'Welcome back Sirius.'"

"Oh, why would she say that?"

"I don't know, I just don't know………………….but there might be one who could tell us." Harry replied looking past Ron and over at Jean.

"Have you tried asking Jean?" Ron asked following his gaze.

"Yeah I have and she kis-………………she didn't answer me. She just walked away."

"Oh. Who's the other person?"

"Him." Harry said pointing to the guy, just now passing Jean and walked into the classroom with a look of fear. "Unfortunately." Harry muttered and the two of them walked back to Jean.

"You guys ready?" Jean asked as they walked up to her. "What?" Jean asked as she noticed their faces, they looked pissed at her.

"Nothing." Harry snapped and walked past her into the classroom.

"May I ask what you're doing outside my classroom?" McGonagall asked as she stepped to the top of the stairs and spotted Jean.

"OH! I'm just waiting on my sisters." Jean answered.

"Well I just got word from Professor Passion, they'll be in class soon. So I advise you to get inside before you're late." With that said Jean and McGonagall walked into the classroom.

"Over here sis." Rosa yelled to Jean.

"Coming." Jean answered as she made her way to Rosa, but took a detour. "Read it, if you know what's good for ya." Jean whispered to Malfoy as she dropped a note in front of him and continued to Rosa.

"What does she think she's up to?" Pansy growled as she watched Jean sit down next to Rosa and shot a glance over at Malfoy.

"Knock it off." Malfoy snapped and opened the note.

_'Malfoy we need to talk.'_

Malfoy looked up from the note and over at Jean, who was reading a book on her Magick.

"What does it say?" Pansy asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"Yeah right." Pansy muttered under her breath.

"Good day class." McGonagall said, marking the beginning of class. "Today class we'll be having a special class." McGonagall replied as she lifted up her wand, said a few well-chosen words and appeared a book. "Today is going to mark a very special event…………….I'm going to let you have a free day."

The whole class stopped breathing, this wasn't the McGonagall they know.

"I'm going to let you choose partners, so you and your partner can choose what it is you want to learn this year. If that doesn't make any sense, well in others words, you can do whatever you want, as long as I approve it first." McGonagall paused.

"Partner?" Rosa whispered to Jean and she nodded her head.

"Before you start to celebrate, your partner, must be of the opposite gender," Once again she paused.

"Partner?" Rosa asked Harry, before Jean could.

"Sure." Harry whispered back.

"Hey!!" Jean snapped.

"Sorry sis, you snooze, you lose." Rosa grinned.

"And they have to be from a different house."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The class screamed.

"Yes, that is the only way. Also if you don't have one, then I'll get you one, just come up here and I'll choose you one. Plus if I don't like the pair, or the pair doesn't work, I'll change it." With that said, she sat down in her chair and started working.

"Great." Jean muttered, she wasn't really that social in her school and here isn't any different. "This is so going to suck." Jean muttered again, standing up and headed to McGonagall's deck. "Professor, do we really have to do this?" Jean asked.

"Yes. Now go and choose a partner." McGonagall said, not looking up.

"Well Professor, you see, I have a problem with this kind of thing." Jean replied, a little shameful of it.

"Well then……………..Mr. Malfoy came here please." McGonagall said.

"Oh great." Jean flopped down I her seat as McGonagall called over to Malfoy.

"Yes Professor?" Malfoy asked, looking at Jean, wondering what it was she said.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you have a partner?" She asked.

"Well…………….……not really." Malfoy muttered.

"Excuse me? What was that Mr. Malfoy?"

"No ma'am, I don't." Malfoy replied.

"Well you do now." McGonagall said and pushed him closer to Jean.

"What?" Malfoy screamed. "No I'm not working with her." Malfoy snapped.

"Well if that be the case Mr. Malfoy, then I guess I'll just have to fail you for this class." McGonagall said and left to tend to Seamus, who once again blew up his textbook.

"So what do you want to do?" Jean asked Malfoy as she turned her chair around and sat next to him.

"Don't talk to me. I'm only doing this because I have to." Malfoy muttered.

"Oh and you think I enjoy this? I didn't want to work with you either. But seeing how everyone else is taken, I have no choice and neither to you." Jean snapped, she was so getting tired of his negativity; it was starting to mess up her magick.

For the rest of class, Jean and Malfoy didn't talk. This was going to be hard, because half the class, already have their projects chosen and some even have them done (Hermione).

Once the bell rang, Jean was the first one out.

"Sis, sis wait up." Rosa yelled down the hall to Jean. "Damn it sis." Rosa ran after Jean and finally caught up with her in the Great Hall.

"So what is you're project?" Jean asked

"Well Harry and I don't really know what to do." Rosa answered, "He's going to talk to Miny and see if she could help us." Rosa added as she sat across from Jean. "And what are you and Malfoy going to do?"

"I don't know, I'm thinking about going to Dumbledore and seeing if I could get out of the class, till next semester." Jean replied as she watched Malfoy and his goons enter the Great Hall and over to their table.

"Oooooo, I think someone is getting a crush?" Rosa grinned as she watched Jean watch Malfoy.

"Huh? What?" Jean said as she just now heard what her sister said. "I am not getting a crush on Malfoy!" Jean screamed and everyone stopped and stared at her. "Oh shit." Jean muttered and stormed at of the Great Hall, even out of the castle.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked as he heard the commotion and wondered what was going on.

"Oh Jean is starting to get a crush on Malfoy, but she wont admit it."

"WHAT!?!?!" Harry and Ron screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked

"I'm saying Jean likes Malfoy, more then she wanted to, but it's not her fault. She's always had a weakness for bad-ass blondes. The meaner they are, the harder she falls." Rosa answered and left them to find her sister.

"Excuse me."

Harry and Ron turned around and looked up at Strider.

"Sorry, but have you seen Kathleen or Ephonie? I haven't been able to find them all day."

"No Professor we haven't," Ron answered

"Yeah the last time we seen them, Professor Passion was talking to them and then took them back to her office." Harry added

"Oh well, thanks." Strider finished and left the Great Hall.

"Ok this is getting weirder and weirder by the minute." Ron replied.

"Yeah I know what you mean, this isn't going the way to should be." Harry added

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just doesn't it seem strange that two of the sister are missing and the other two aren't?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, let's eat."

::once again thanks for the reviews and hope you like it. R&R JM::


	5. Lost and Forgotten Loves

::Hiddie Oh everyone. Thanks for the reviews and hope you keep them coming. Ok this is the fifth chapter and I don't really know what going to happen. I'm just typing out of my head. So I'll let you go and hope you like it. R&R JM::

5. Lost and Forgotten Loves

Jeannette stormed out the castle and muttering to herself, shaking her head as she went. She walked to a near by tree that, of course, just so happened to be next to the Great Hall windows.

"Oh great." Jean muttered as she sat down and looked in. There she spotted Malfoy and his gang at the Slytherin table.

"Now what's wrong?"

Jean looked up and watched as Rosa stopped in front of her.

"What do you want?" Jean snapped, looking away from her sister and shot her eyes back to Malfoy.

"You know what." Rosa replied as she sat down next to Jean and followed her gaze. "You like Malfoy and you know it." Rosa teased.

"Shut up. I do not!" Jean growled.

"Ok then, why can't you stop looking at him?" Rosa asked. "Admit it sis you like him."

"Whatever?" Jean muttered, getting to her feet and headed back to the castle. "I'll see you in Charms." That said, Jean disappeared into the castle.

"She likes him." Rosa grinned and followed after her sister.

Rosa walked into the Great Hall and rejoined Harry and them.

"So what happened?" Harry asked.

"Girl talk." Rosa answered.

"Well then, tell me." Hermione added.

"Sister talk." Rosa replied.

"I'm a sister." Ginny piped in.

Rosa just shook and then realized that Jean wasn't in the Great Hall.

"Did either of you see Jean come in before me?"

"No."

"Then where did she get off too?" Rosa questioned; looking around and then spotted Malfoy. He and his goon's where walking towards them.

"Now what does he want?" Ron muttered.

"Who knows." Harry added.

"Where's Jeannette?" Malfoy snapped, looking straight at Rosa.

"Don't know." Rosa answered.

"What do you mean, 'don't know'?"

"Just that, I don't know." Rosa snapped back.

"What do you want with her?" Harry questioned, ready to stand.

"I,... we need to get are project for McGonagall." Malfoy answered. "I'm not going to fail,.........this year."

"Well if you can find her, let us know." Rosa snapped.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Malfoy snapped back.

"It means, that none of us know where she's at." Rosa answered.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because she disappeared on us." Rosa replied.

"So where would she go? That is if I cared."

"Like I said before I don't know." Rosa snapped, standing to her feet. "Now leave, I'll tell her, you're looking for her."

Malfoy stared at Rosa, but didn't say anything. A few seconds later he left the table and out of the Great Hall.

The rest of the night they sat in silence and left the Great Hall, for their dorms. Rosa said goodnight to Harry, Ron and Hermione and left to go find her sisters.

Rosa was half way to her dorm, when she heard something coming from Professor Passion's office. She walked over to the door, that was open a couple of inches and looked in. There she saw her two sisters Kat and Eph. They were sitting around her desk and Passion was speaking to them in a weird tongue.

"What is she saying?" Rosa questioned to herself and continued to watch.   
  
Passion stood up from her desk and paced. She continued to talk to Kat and Eph, they seemed to understand her, but what was it, what was she saying?

Suddenly Passion shot her eyes to the door and stared at Rosa.

"Shit." Rosa screamed and started towards her room.

Passion opened the door and watched as Rosa disappeared from her view. A demonic smile curled over her lips and for a few seconds her eyes glowed a dark blood red.

"You're next." She whispered and closed the door, locking it.

Rosa ran until she reached her dorm and slammed the door behind her.

"Jeannette? Sis are you here?" Rosa questioned as she looked around the room, but didn't see her. "Where in the bloody hell could she be?" Rosa decided that the best thing was to get some sleep, and hope Jeannette will be here in the morning.

The next morning Rosa woke and got dressed, but Jeannette wasn't in the room and her bed wasn't even touched, nor Kat and Eph.

"What is going on here?" Rosa met her friends in the Great Hall, to only find out that Jeannette wasn't there either.

"So where's Jean?" Harry asked as he snatched another piece of toast.

"That's the thing, I don't know. She didn't sleep in her bed last night, neither Kat or Eph." Rosa answered.

"Do you know where Jean could be at?" Hermione replied, looking over her Ancient Runes book.

"I don't know. We haven't been here that long. I get lost on my way to the restrooms, let alone know where to go to hind. Her luck she got lost." Rosa laughed, giving a little chuckle.

"I might know." Harry added, standing to his feet. "I'll see you guys in Charms." Harry finished and left the Great Hall.

Across the room Passion watched as Harry left the Great Hall and wandered where he was going. She shot her head over to Malfoy and nodded her head to the doors. Malfoy nodded and followed after Harry.

Tons of thoughts where going through her head as she ran back into the castle.

"I do not like Malfoy." Jeannette told herself as she looked up at the doors to the Great Hall.

She shook her head and ran up the stairs. Her sister opened the doors and headed for the Great Hall.

"What am I thinking?" Jean asked as she quickened her pace and soon found herself running down the hall, going to anywhere, anywhere but the Great Hall.

Things were going very wrong; this isn't what she wanted when she came to Hogwarts. She couldn't like anyone else, not after what happened just a few months ago. Not since...........not after she got her heart broken.

Jean slammed opened a heavy wooden door and ran inside. She looked around and gazed upon all the statues and paintings. Unlike the paintings around Hogwarts, these didn't move or speak.

"Ow." Jean whispered, she stubbed her toe on a table, but continued through the room. "What's that?" She questioned as she noticed a blank white painting on her right side. She walked over to it and stared into the blank void. Suddenly the white started to swirl around. Then it stopped and a person appeared.. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Jean screamed as she recognized the person and stubbed over a table behind her, hitting her head hard on the floor, knocking her out cold.

Harry left the Great Hall and headed up the stairs. If he knew enough about Hogwarts as he think he does, then he knew right where to go. He turned a few corners and went through a few doors, until he came to the one he was looking for. It looked out of place, but yet only a few know it was there. He opened the door, but stopped as he heard footsteps following him. Harry quickly closed the door and ducked into a corner.

A few seconds later Malfoy appeared from around the corner. He stopped and looked around.

"I know you're here 'Potter' come out." Malfoy snapped and watched as Harry appeared out of his hiding place.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

Malfoy stared at Harry, but didn't say anything.

Jean slowly came to her senses and looked up. Once again the person was there, staring down at her.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Don't talk to me, you bastard." Jeannette shot up at him, as she got to her feet. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You called me."

"What? I didn't call you." Jean yelled.

"Yes you did and I'm here." He continued as he slowly stepped out of the painting and started for Jeannette.

"Stay back!" Jean screamed." Keep away from me." She yelled and backed away from him, but couldn't anymore when her back hit the wall.

"But why?" He asked as he stopped in front of her, so close that she could feel the heat from his body. "You called me here. You wanted me here, so I came." He added.

"NO. I DIDN'T!" Jean screamed again, this time the door flew open and he disappeared.

"Jean?" Harry yelled as he ran to her side.

Jean slid to the floor, on the edge of tears. This couldn't be happening; she didn't want to see him again. Not now, not when she was on a mission.

"Jean what happened?" Harry asked, but Jean didn't answer, just stared at the white blank painting. "Come on, we have Charms." Harry added as he grabbed her hands and helped her to her feet, but she almost fell and so Harry pulled out his wand. "I think I should take you to the Hospital wing instead." Harry finished, but suddenly Jean snapped back to life and let out a horrible, murderous scream.

::Shorter then usually, but I really couldn't think of anything to type. So I hope you liked it and R&R JM::


	6. Past ReLive, Death ReDone

::Hey all hope you liked the last chapter and sorry for the cliffy, I can't help myself sometimes. It keeps my readers wanting more. So anywhoo here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. R&R JM::

6. Past Re-Lived, Death Re-Done.

Jean's scream shook the school; everyone thought a banshee had somehow gotten into the school. Dumbledore and the other teachers followed the echoes to their origin.

Dumbledore through the heavy wooden door open and spotted Harry and Malfoy huddled around Jeannette.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"We don't know Headmaster." Harry answered, as he tried once again to get Jeannette to her feet, but to no anvil.

"What did you see Mr. Potter?" McGonagall questioned, stepping past Dumbledore and over to Jeannette.

"I don't know, I found the door," Harry paused and pointed at the door behind her, "I was about to go in, but I noticed Malfoy was following me, so I hid and waited for him. When I confronted him, we both heard a scream and ran in. We saw a white floating thing and then noticed Jeannette on the floor. I ran over to her and tried to get her up on her feet, so I could take her to the hospital wing, but she just fell back down to the floor, then she let out a loud murderess scream." Harry replied, once again trying to lift Jeannette to her feet, but with the same results.

"Is that true Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes Professor." Malfoy answered, speaking for the first time in minutes and taking a few steps out of the way.

"Poppy." Dumbledore turned around to the hospital wing nurse. "Please could you take her to the hospital wing at once."

"Yes Headmaster." She said and moved out from behind him. She pushed Harry and Malfoy out of the way and a stretcher appeared. She gave Jeannette a potion to knock her out and laid her on the stretcher. "I'll seen word, if I find anything." She finished and left the room.

"Is she going to be alright, Professor?" Harry asked Dumbledore as he stopped next to him once Poppy left with Jeannette.

"I'm not quite sure Harry, We'll see what happens and then make our decisions on what to do. I think you and Mr. Malfoy should head on to class, her sisters will start to worry about her." With that said, Dumbledore left the room.

Once everyone else was out of the room, Harry turned back into the room and walked over to where Jeannette was. He looked to his right and noticed for the first time the blank white painting.

'What was it that made Jeannette so scared?' Harry asked himself.

He only known her for a few short weeks, and the one thing about Jeannette that he liked, was the fact that there seemed that nothing scared her. But whatever came out of the painting scared the shit out of her.

From the thought of what it could have been, made his blood boil with anger. She was a good friend, and whatever it was, he would make sure it wouldn't happen again.

Harry walked into Charms and gave Flitwick his note from Dumbledore and found a seat next to Ron.

"What happened to ya Harry?" Ron asked as Harry settled in.

"Did you hear that scream?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I hear it." Harry answered.

"Do you know what is was, that made it?" Hermione asked again.

"Yes, it was Jeannette." Harry replied, "She's up in the Hospital wing right now."

"Why? What happened to her?"

"Don't know. When I found her she was scared to death of something. Whatever it was that scared her, scared her mute." Harry replied. "I'll tell you more after class." He added as he caught Flitwick's eye.

The minutes turned into hours, and still Jeannette slept in the bed she was lying in up on the fourth floor.

No one, not even Dumbledore, knew what happened just hours before. The only one that knew was lying still in her hospital bed.

Every minute they could, Harry, Rosa, Miny, Ron, a few others and surprisingly even Malfoy, stole away from classes and meals to check on Jeannette, but still she slept. Once in a while, she's toss and turn, and even scream, but still she didn't wake.

"How is she doing?" Dumbledore asked a nurse, but she couldn't tell him much.

"Professor?"

Dumbledore turned his head to the door and watched Harry stop in front of him.

"What is it Mr. Potter?"

"I've been wondering……." Harry started." That room, something happened in there……….something made her scream. I looked around the room, I couldn't find anything……….except." Harry paused. "I seen a white painting, well it wasn't really white, more like an empty void, but I couldn't find anything else."

"I thought as much……….." Dumbledore paused as he looked away from Harry and to Jeannette. "The only way we can truly know, is to wait and hope Miss Willey survives what it is that ails her." Dumbledore answered. "Now Mr. Potter." He added standing up off the bed and placed a hand on Harry's left shoulder, "I believe you have class?"

"Right Professor." Harry replied a little redetect to leave Jeannette's side.

Harry walked out of the hospital wing and headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA for now on), things haven't started off good for his last year at Hogwarts. In fact, nothing has gone right his whole life.

"How is she Harry?" Rosa asked as Harry opened the door and sat down next to Ron.

"The same." Harry answered.

"Where are Ephonie and Kathleen? I haven't seen them all day." Hermione replied as she sat down next to Rosa.

"That's the thing, no one knows." Rosa answered.

"Weren't they with Professor Passion?" Ron asked.

"Yeah,"

"Well then they should be coming soon, this is her class." Ron added.

"You're right, they should be." Rosa said

The door opened up and sure enough Ephonie and Kathleen walked in with Professor Passion right behind them.

"Eph, Kat over here." Rosa yelled to them, but was ignored.

Ephonie and Kathleen ignored her, continued to the front and sat down across from Passion's desk.

"Good day." Passion replied as she faced the students and a wicked grin curled on her face. "Today class, we are going to be learning about…………….."

Her eyes opened and she slowly sat up in her bed. A nurse looked up from the bed she was making and a smile appeared on her face. The nurse walked over and sat down next to Jeannette.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Ok." Jeannette muttered a hint of pain and fear in her voice.

"Are you sure? You don't look like yourself."

'How would you know?' Jeannette thought to herself, but answered, "I'm just a little weary, that's all. Can I leave? Hospitals and I don't really get along."

"Let me go ask, Madam Promfrey." She said and left Jeannette's side.

"Damn you Vincent." Jeannette whispered as memories of the night before, flooded back into her mind. "Why here? Why now?" Jeannette questioned as she fought to hold in the pain and tears that desperately wanted to come out.

"You're free to go, but just come back if you feel like you need some more time to rest." The nurse answered, handing Jeannette her cloths and left Jeannette alone.

Jeannette slowly dressed and looked up at the clock. She pulled out her schedule and looked it over.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Jeannette replied. "It's almost over, but I could at least meet Rosa and the gang." She added and left the hospital wing.

As Jeannette rounded the corner she heard the voices of her sister and friends, exiting the DADA class.

"Sis?" Rosa grinned as she spotted Jen, turn the corner and watch them leave the classroom. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess." Jen answered, a hint of day dreaming in her voice. "So how was class?"

"I was great." She replied, "Even though Professor Passion is a real drag. All she did was read from the book and gave us tons of homework. But other than that, she's pretty cool."

"Cool, have you seen Kat and Eph? I mean, I haven't even seen them, since they left with Passion."

"Yeah we did them." Harry added, "But they didn't even say hi to us, nor look at us." He finished and started down the corridor.

"Where to next?" Jen asked. "I looked, but it doesn't say on the schedule."

"I noticed that." Rosa said. "Sis…….are you sure you're alright?" Rosa asked, as she noticed the far away look in Jen's eyes.

"Huh? What?" Jen snapped back to life as she shook her head and looked into Rosa's eyes. "Yeah I fine, I'm just thinking about a few things." Jen answered as she turned to follow Harry, down the corridor and Rosa did the same.

"So what's up with her?" Ron asked as he stopped next to Rosa as they headed down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"I don't know, this isn't like her,……….I only seen her act this way once and that was when……………Oh no, please not again?"

"What?" Ron questioned, but Rosa didn't answer him, just stared at Jen's head and wondered if she was thinking was true. "Rosa what is going on?"

"I'll explain later, but I have to find out, if what I'm thinking is right." Rosa answered and dropped the subject as she started to ask him about the McGongall assignment.

Miny stepped next to Jen and a thousand things flooded her head at once.

"Jen?……." She started, but decided against it.

"What Miny?" Jen muttered, still acting like she wasn't even on the planet.

"Never mind." Miny said and sped up to walk with Harry.

Jen watched as Miny walked fast to walk with Harry and she held back the tears that once again wanted to run down her face. A feeling of loneliness, which she knew way to well, started to curl its ugly head into her heart.

"Damnit." She whispered to herself as the emptiness, she wished she didn't know, flooded her thoughts and thoughts of death and fear entered her head.

Jeannette followed Harry to the Great Hall and sat with across from him. All through lunch, she was mute.

"Jen?"

Jeannette turned around and met eyes with Malfoy.

"What do you want?" Jen snapped, he was the last person she wanted to talk to.

Malfoy stared at her and then without saying another word, left the table.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked as he watched Malfoy walk back to his own table.

Jeannette looked back her food and lost her appetite. She knew this, she knew what was wrong with her, but she'd never tell her friends. Not like they would care,no onedid. Jeannette shook her head, to shake away the thoughts of death, her death. It wasn't like her ever died. It was more than that. Her past was re-lived and so her emotional death was re-done.

::Hey really sorry for the very long wait for this chapter, but with me not having a working computer at home, things are going really so. At least with my writing. Well ok , I know this chapter might be a little confusing, but the next one will explain. GTG R&R JM::


	7. My Happy Ending

::Hey all it's me, hope you liked the last chapter. Like I said in the last chapter, this one will explain what is going on with Jeannette and what/who it was that made her scream. This is sort of what was going in the beginning of 04, at least with me. Oh the song I don't own. So I'll let you go and hope you like it R&R JM::

7. My Happy Ending.

"Sis are you ok?" Rosa asked as she and Jeannette started out of the Great Hall to talk to Dumbledore about the missing class.

"Yeah." Jeannette replied, giving Rosa a fake smile.

"All right." Rosa said, as they found Dumbledore at the entrance to the castle, talking to Professor Strider.

""Um excuse me Professor." Rosa said, as she looked back at Jeannette, with worry on her face, and Dumbledore looked away from Strider, to her. "But we were wondering, why we have a class missing on our schedule?" She replied showing Dumbledore the blank spot on the paper.

"That's simple Miss Willey, you and your sisters are to be studying with Professor Strider." Dumbledore replied and looked back at Strider. "I'll let you get to your class." He finished and parted.

Rosa and Jeannette watched as Dumbledore disappeared up the stairs, before they turned to Professor Strider.

"So what is that you teach?" Rosa asked.

"You'll see." Strider answered.

"Right." Jen muttered. "So where are we going?"

"Outside. Professor Dumbledore, just informed me that Ephonie and Kathleen will not be joining us."

"Figures." Jen muttered again, not really into the conversation.

"Right, follow me." Strider said ignoring Jeannette's comments and headed outside.

Rosa and Jen looked at each other and decided to follow him.

Strider led the girls down to lake and turned to them.

"Rosalinne Jeannette, there is something that I must tell you." Strider replied as Rosa and Jen stopped in front of him.

"What is it Professor?" Rosa asked.

"I can't tell you hear, but in time I'll let you know." Strider replied, "Other than that, lets began the first lesson." Strider said and pulled out his wand. "I know that in your form of witchcraft, you don't use wands, but it's always a good thing to know,………that is if you get into to much trouble and you're fighting against someone who uses a wand."

Jeannette gave a sigh and looked away, she was listening to Professor Strider as he talked. She was trying to listen, but this happened before. It wasn't like she wanted this to happen, that wasn't it. It just happens.

She closed her eyes as she remembered the night before and why it happened.

"Damn it." She muttered as she started to walk away from her sister and Professor Strider.

"Sis?"

Jeannette ignored her as she turned the corner and didn't know where she was going, but the Quidditch field was in front of her. Thoughts and memories flooded back into her head and tears started to fall. She walked around the castle and didn't it was so late until she heard the bell for dinner. She walked up to the window of the Great Hall and watched the students and teachers eat. The felling of loneliness again pled at her heart as she remembered how she got this feeling in the first place and who it was that put it there.

Jeanette quickly, but quietly made her way past the Great Hall and up to the castle entrance. Once inside she made her way past the Great Hall and up to her dorm. She pulled out her CD player and found the one CD that she thought she'd never play again, well at least for this reason. She pushed play, sat on her bed, changed it to number 6 and listen.

"Let's talk this over………….It's not like we're dead………….Was it something I did?…………Was it something you said?"

"Don't leave me hangin'…………….In a city so dead………….Held up so high………..on such a breakable thread."

"You were all the things I thought I know…….and I thought we could be."

"You were everything, everything that I wanted…….We were meant to be, supposed to be,……….but we lost it…………..All of our memories so close to me……just fade away………..All this time you were pretending……….So much for my happy ending……….So much for my happy ending."

"You got your dumb friends……I know what they say……..They tell you I'm different, ……..but they don't know me……..do they even know you?………..All the things you hide from me………..all the shit that you do…."

"You were all the things I thought I know…….and I thought we could be."

"You were everything, everything that I wanted…….We were meant to be, supposed to be,……….but we lost it…………..All of our memories so close to me……just fade away………..All this time you were pretending……….So much for my happy ending……….So much for my happy ending."

"It's nice to know that you were there…….thanks for acting like you care……and making me feel like I was they only one…………It's nice to know we had it all……..and letting me know we were done….."

"You were everything, everything that I wanted…….We were meant to be, supposed to be,……….but we lost it…………..All of our memories so close to me……just fade away………..All this time you were pretending……….So much for my happy ending……….So much for my happy ending."

"You were everything, everything that I wanted…….We were meant to be, supposed to be,……….but we lost it…………..All of our memories so close to me……just fade away………..All this time you were pretending……….So much for my happy ending……….So much for my happy ending."

"So much for my happy ending………so much for my happy ending."

The song faded out as Jeannette stared up at the ceiling letting the tears fall. She closed her eyes and the memory, which she never wanted to see again, started to replay in her head.

"_Let's go Jen." Kathleen grinned lacing her arm with Jeannette's and started for the new teen club in town._

"_Seriously hurry up." Ephonie screamed over the music, holding the door open._

"_Remember you're the one who wanted to come." Rosalinne replied._

"_Right." Jeannette grinned; she knew who would be there._

They stepped into the Club and Jeannette stopped as the song "Falling Away From Me" started to blare from the 'UnderGround'

"_Come on, I love this song." Ephonie grinned as she led the way down the stairs._

_Jeannette bobbed to the beats as she looked over the crowd. Ephonie came running up the stairs and nearly fell back as she stopped into of Jeannette._

"_Your boy toy is here." Ephonie grinned ear to ear and started to pull Jeannette down the stairs. _

_Jeannette wriggled her arm from her sister's grip, and spotted who is was she was looking for. A grin curled on her face as she for the first time in almost a year seen the man, she was destined to marry. She started for him, but stopped as she watched him lend over and place a kiss on the person next to him. _

"_Bastard." Jeannette growled, but froze as the person her true love was kissing, turned around and Jeannette met face to face with **him**._

Jeannette opened her eyes and didn't care to notice the tears rolling down her face.

"Damn you Valien." Jeannette cursed under her breath and looked over to the window.

Down in the Great Hall, Rosalinne and the others were wondering where Jeannette had gotten off to this time.

"You don't think she's in the owlery?" Neville asked.

"No, she'd have do reason to go there, she doesn't have an owl." Miny answered, "What about the dorms? Have looked there?"

"Not since she left class." Rosa replied.

"Why did she leave like that?" Harry asked, Jeannette was becoming more of a troublemaker than he was.

"I don't know, Jen use to do this all the time, but she hadn't since she……………." Rosa paused as the past started to appear. "Shit, I think I might know what happened to her, in that room." She finished.

"You do?" Ron chocked.

"Yeah the last time she acted like this was when Valien dumped her." Rosa started, but stopped. "I don't I should be the one to tell you all this. I don't really know what real happened, she never told us. All she said, was that Valien and her were know longer together. Then she started to act like she didn't care about nothing and no one. Just like she's acting know."

"Rosalinne." Jeannette voice screamed through the Great Hall, making everyone stop eating and look at her.

"Oh shit." Rosa whispered, as Jeannette stormed over to her and glared at her. "I forgot about her temper."

"What are you telling them?"

"Nothing that you wouldn't."

Jeannette glared at Rosalinne and then looked away, over to the Slytherin table. An evil grin curled its way onto her lips and she started walking over to the table.

"Jen, Jen, sis where are you going?" Rosa yelled after her, but Jen didn't even look back as she continued her way to the Slytherin table.

"Did I mention her rebellious side?"

"What is she doing?" Ron asked as he watched her stop next to Malfoy.

"I forgot that too? She has a weakness for bad boys and well………" Rosa stopped and pointed to Malfoy. "You can't get any more bad than Draco Malfoy."

"So what is she going to do?" Harry asked, starting to feel a little sick.

Suddenly the Great Hall once again went silent as they watched Jeannette place a kiss on Malfoy's lips.

"She didn't." Miny gasped.

"She did." Rosa sighed as she watched her sister sit down next to Malfoy and his friends and got the ear to ear devil grin when she got Jeannette's eyes. "She did, well that means she chosen her side. Damn." Rosa whispered.

"Rosa? What are you muttering about?" Harry asked, he heard her, but not all of it.

"Nothing Harry, don't worry about it." Rosa replied as she looked back at her food and lost her appetite as the kiss replayed in her head.

::Hey all, it's a little corny, I know. But that's all I can think of, I have to get from point a to point c, well more like point z. You see I have the ending in my head and I just have to get there. My luck I'll get kicked off FF for it, but that's a little more than I wanted to tell you. So hope you like it and like I said before I don't own the song, I just own the CD. R&R JM::


End file.
